


Bathtime Sparkles

by thewightknight



Series: A Ben-Hassrath, a Tal-Vashoth and a Tevinter mage walk into a bedroom [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Glitter, M/M, Pranks, bathtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evrion very much appreciates Sera's latest prank</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime Sparkles

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet 100% inspired by [this tumblr post ](http://jontheangel.tumblr.com/post/131593633373/pablo-robles-by-carlos-medel)that keeps crossing my dash.

Evrion was headed in to the baths when Sera bumped into him, running full tilt out of the baths.

“Oops!” she sniggered as she ducked around him.

He didn’t have time to wonder what mischief she’d been up to, because Dorian burst out of the baths after her, a towel draped precariously around his hips. He was dripping wet and covered in glitter from the shoulders down, streaks of gold and red that blazed in the late afternoon sunlight.

“Fasta vass, you little terror, you! Can’t a man at least have a soak in a tub without worrying about your bedamned pranks!” he yelled, grasping the towel just before it slipped, unfortunately as far as Evrion was concerned. It looked like the glitter continued on for a good ways beneath the towel.

Sera giggled again. “Aw, c’mon, Sparkler. You know I made ya look good. Friggin’ ungrateful,” was her parting shot before she sped off.

“Seriously, can you please do something about her? This is ridiculous!” Dorian gestured at himself, nearly losing the towel again. 

“What, like ask if she can do it again, but maybe in purple?” Evrion replied, grinning hugely.

Dorian finally looked around. There were two kinds of people outside the baths right now: those that were staring at him and those that were pretending not to stare at him. A whistle sounded from the general vicinity of a cluster of Chantry sisters. 

“Kaffas,” he swore as he beat a hasty retreat. Evrion followed. As he closed the door, he heard a round of applause break out and grinned again. Purple, or maybe green?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
